


A bag full of condoms

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Chris has both gotten accepted to the same College, and one morning when Josh comes to walk with Chris to class, Chris' bag breaks, spilling out a rainbow of condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bag full of condoms

Still sleepy from the late night studying, he tied his shoes. A groan escaped from him with every movement as his body was sore from sleeping on his books.   
“Fucking college,” he complained. “Fuck homework. Fuck books. Fuck Math.”  
He looked into the front camera using Snapchat to adjust his hair, when he saw he had gotten a Snap from Josh.  
On the picture he held his phone high up so that you could see all of him, sitting with legs over the edge of his bed. He stuck a tongue out and made a piece sign with his other hand. The text read “Woke up like this” and a series of smileys. Chris smiled with a chuckle at the charming guy with ruffled hair and a perfectly shaped body from hours of intense training. He wore nothing but striped boxers and—holy fuck. Chris brought the phone closer and had to blink a couple of times. Yep, that was definitely an erection he was sporting there. Or maybe it was wishful thinking on Chris' side.  
A rhythmic knocking on the door startled him, making him flail around in shock and dropping his phone.  
“Y-Yes?” he stuttered, all flushed as he bend down to pick up his phone.  
“Cochise! Good morning!” Josh almost kicked the door in after having been invited in. “Did you see my snap?” He smirked and wiggled his brows.  
“U-uh yes, I—um, I just saw it,” Chris stumbled over his words and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.  
Josh chuckled at the obviously flushed blonde, and got the answer to his “wonder if he saw what I was packing” question. He wanted to tease more, but this was enough for this round.

They had always been close, ever since third grade when Chris was seated next to him, and ever since then they had always been side by side. Even now as they had enrolled in the same college, but under different directions. Chris, the nerd he was, had chosen Computing Science and Josh, whom wanted to follow his fathers steps, had chosen Theatre, Film and Television studies. Occasionally their classes would align and give them time together, but college was taking up most of their time together.  
Josh missed how close they used to be, and to make up for it, had decided to jokingly tease Chris in rather sensual ways, to which Chris had luckily not shied away from. But it was not a joke to Josh any more.

“So are you coming, or do you wanna stay in bed all day?” Josh growled through a grin, leaning in close enough for Chris to catch the scent of his cologne. And for a moment, the blonde leaned in to the familiar perfume.  
“No, no, let's get going,” he said with impressive poise given his beating heart. He was quickly up on his feet and swung his backpack over his shoulder.  
College was a school that enjoyed giving their students plenty of heavy books, and as the backpack was swung through the air, these named books tore open the weak zipper, and everything inside spilled out.  
Condoms in all the rainbows colours were spread across the entire room.

The night before, Chris and his roommate had passed the nurse's office on their way to get coffee for their studying, and in front of the closed office door stood a large basket on a table, filled with free condoms. They had both stuffed their bags with condoms just because they could and Chris had forgotten completely about them as he was occupied with important work.

He stood there for a few moments, staring frozen into the hallway. He could feel Josh' shocked eyes go from him, to the condoms, back to him then back to the condoms.  
Slowly, Chris turned around and wasn't worried about his ruined backpack. All over his bed, his roommate's bed, their desks, the windowpanes, the floor. He was slightly surprised at the amount of condoms; he didn't remember getting this many, but there they were.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” he thought loudly. A single drop of sweat ran down his forehead and he felt as if time had frozen.  
He turned back around to face Josh, whose eyes were as big as his own.  
The brown eyes then became darker and it sent an arousing sensation south of Chris' body.  
“Well well Cochise; you're planning on finally becoming a man, eh?” Josh joked and bent down to pick up a neon yellow condom wrapper up.  
“I-I...” Chris couldn't speak and felt his face become warm.  
Josh took a closer step, and as he looked up at the slightly taller man, he purred. “Or are you trying to tell me something?”  
The closeness of his best bro made it tingle in his chest. Without another word, Chris grabbed Josh' face and bend down to kiss him deeply with his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't feel his shorter friend pull away, yet he broke it off himself and pushed away. He brought his hands to his head and pulled in his hair.  
“Fuck fuck fuck,” he said out loud this time, and turned a few times around himself. “Josh, man, listen to me I am so sorry! Really! I just couldn't not contain myself anymore, fuck!”  
He continued to ramble on in a panicked state with flailing arms, but Josh had stopped listening. All he could hear was his heart pounding and it buzzed weirdly all over. He didn't think, he just let the new feeling of Chris' lips on his own sink in. It took him a few seconds before he realised Chris had stopped blabbering and was staring at him.  
“What?” he asked, befuddled.   
Chris felt the butterflies in his stomach become increasingly uncomfortable, more and more like a storm, it made him slightly dizzy but kept eye-contact with Josh never the less. He was suddenly pushed by Josh, hard and forcefully, making him stumble onto his bed. Chris flinched, putting up his arms to protect himself as he feared Josh would punch him.  
Josh slammed the door closed and stared at Chris, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal dark skin and small markings of a growing sixpack. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. He wasn't nervous, no, he was enticed, interested, turned on, happy.  
Chris was entranced by the stripping of Josh' shirt; the butterflies calmed down from their fearful flutter, yet his heart continued its rampage, quickly sending blood down to his hardening dick. He took a breath that filled his entire body with renewed energy as Josh knelt down between his legs on the bed, a hand on each side of him.  
Josh didn't say anything, simply leaned closer till he could feel Chris' shuddering breath on his lips. His heat radiated as his pale face turned red. Josh kept an intense look on Chris, before he moved to close the space between them. It was a tender, soft kiss, and Chris melted into it; all his worry washed away at once. He placed his hand on Josh' hips and squeeze lightly, feeling a hand cup his cheek and as they broke the kiss, he leaned into it.  
“Cochise...” Josh whispered.  
“Yeah?” Chris smiled as they pressed their foreheads together.  
“You have no idea how long I've waited for this,” Josh chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the blonde's.  
“Bro, I might,” Chris laughed and kissed him.  
Josh then looked out over the room and Chris followed his gaze. “So were you sending me a sign?” he laughed.  
“If I did it was unconsciously.” Chris threw a few condoms off of the bed.  
“Ouch,” Josh chuckled.  
“No, dude, I didn't mean it like that!” Chris said suddenly and loudly, blushing even more.  
“Chill, I'm just Joshing ya!”   
Chris stared at him dead eyed, but it only made Josh laugh even more, then leaned in for a kiss. As Chris moaned lightly into the embrace, Josh had to take a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down.  
“Cochise, I just wanna tell you that...” he held a pause and hung his head. When he looked up again, there was a certain deep, heated expression in his eyes. “You turn me on so fucking much,” he growled. He brought his hips to meet Chris' and it wasn't till now that the blonde noticed the erection that was now rubbing against himself.  
He became beet red in the face, but couldn't look away. His eyes fluttered and mouth was opening slightly to let out small moans. Shocks was sent from his crotch whenever Josh gently rubbed against him, and it warmed his chest as he hardened beneath several layers of fabric. He brought a hand to hold on to Josh' foreman to reassure himself that his friend wouldn't just get away.  
Josh watched him in temptation, gently pressing a kiss against his cheek, slowly moving to his earlobe. He felt the grasp on his arm tighten as he began nibbling at the flushed ears, then moving down to his throat and the moaning intensified.  
“J-Josh, I-I-I don't know if I'm-I'm ready t-to--” Chris stuttered, trying to keep his moaning to a minimum, but it was tough.  
“Sshhhh,” Josh hushed and placed his head against Chris', their eyes meeting. “We don't have to now, I'm not expecting that, despite the rainbow of condoms in your room.”   
It was reassuring, and Chris let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.  
With his free hand, Josh tenderly glided a hand up underneath Chris' t-shirt, and the blonde gasped by the sudden, low touch. Even though he didn't say anything, Chris didn't even feel ready for a handjob or really anything more than this, but it was as if Josh read his mind.  
“Just breathe, Cochise, I won't do anything you don't want me to,” he whispered softly, and carefully brought his hand further up underneath the shirt, and again Chris let out a relieved sigh, making Josh chuckle lightly. He returned to kiss Chris gently, trailing as light as a feather across his jaw. It stung a bit as Chris didn't shave his beard daily, but he endured it.  
“Mmmmm...” Chris hummed and felt his body relax more than it had in all his time at College.   
Josh then stopped, and Chris looked at him with a lovely, lazy smile.  
“Cochise,” he spoke softly.  
“Mm?” was all Chris could respond with as he was lost in the calm.  
“We're missing class.”   
Chris frowned with his entire face crumbling as if he had tasted something sour. “No no no no no,” he mumbled and brought both his hands up to his face. “Fuck it,” he then said and stared at the ceiling, before looking back at Josh. “Let's skip it... It's one class, but we have to go to the next.”  
Josh laid down and rested his head on Chris' arm. “Yeah right,” he sighed and closed his eyes.


End file.
